This invention relates to a rotary piston engine comprising working parts positioned in a rotor which serve at the same time as sealing elements by sealingly engaging a race provided on the stator, the stator comprising partitions or separating portions in contact with the rotor and having feed and discharge ports arranged between working chambers.